


Two redheads

by kaige68



Category: Doctor Who, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1237360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna breaks in to Pepper's office</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two redheads

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Weekend Challenge at [](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/)**1_million_words**.

“How did you get in here?” Pepper demanded as she walked into her office.

Donna kept typing rapidly and spoke without looking up. “I’ve jurisdiction.”

“Over my office? I don’t think so.” The CEO unplugged the USB for her wireless keyboard. “Who let you in?”

Sighing, as though it was Pepper who was in the wrong, Donna picked up a small wallet and showed it off as though it was an ID badge. “Special Agent Donna Noble, International Bureau of Energy Efficiency, New Sources Division.”

“What?” Pepper moved smoothly into Donna’s space, slightly hip-checked the chair to roll away from in front of the computer. “Am I supposed to get out my invisible ink decoder to read a badge from an agency that doesn’t exist?” Pepper glared. “Who let you into my office and gave you access to my computer?” She picked up her phone and started dialing for security.

Donna was shocked, looked from the psychic paper to Pepper and back. “Oh.” Donna smiled widely. “I’m going to like you, Luv.” She grabbed the mouse and began arranging files, pointing out corresponding points in different reports. “What do you know about aliens tapping into your lovely arc reactor?”

Pepper put the phone down.


End file.
